


You're the Hunter, I'm Your Prey

by cunningdeb



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is drawn to a mysterious man (Kris) and falls under his voodoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Hunter, I'm Your Prey

Adam sat on the bar stool and sipped his bourbon. He’d just moved down to the New Orleans area to start a new job and his one and only friend down here had coerced him to come to a party out of the city. It was being held in an old tavern deep in the bayou and while it wasn’t the glitz Adam had been used to in Los Angeles, it had a rural, dark charm. He’d dressed down accordingly, wearing dark jeans, a dark tan shirt unbuttoned to show off his chest and necklaces, and a dark vest. Adam had rimmed his eyes in kohl but leaned towards a natural look.

Drake kept him company for about twenty minutes before a guy caught his eye and he disappeared into the crowd. Normally, Adam would have delved right in, introducing himself and making instant friends but he was nervous about starting over and just wanted to drink and muse. He’d just gotten out of a relationship before moving and he had started to wonder if he would ever find the right man for him.

The tavern was full but Adam could feel a single pair of eyes watching him. At first, he thought it was Drake but he soon located his friend sucking the lips off a tall blonde so it definitely wasn’t him. There were too many faces to search so he tried to ignore it, despite the sudden chill and fire that bolted up and down his spine. Emptying his glass, he turned to the bartender for a refill when Adam saw him.

The young man was standing at the end of the bar, drink in hand, staring at him. It was hard to tell in the mood lighting but he seemed to have brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail and deep chocolate eyes. He was dressed in a white shirt with ruffles at the collar and a black coat with silver buttons and matching black pants and knee high boots. Ruffles poured out of the jacket by his wrists, accentuating small but strong hands. He watched Adam over the rim of his glass, a crooked smile showing his approval.

A club kid? Here?

“Excuse me, would you like to dance?”

Adam was snapped out of his trance by the voice. A man with reddish hair was standing beside him, waiting for an answer. Adam turned back to the bar and the other man was gone. Probably a figment of his imagination.

Nodding, he stood and they found a spot on the dance floor. It was a slow song and they wrapped their arms around each other. Adam was drawn close and the other man’s hands rested on his hips. In turn, Adam rested a hand on the man’s shoulder and perched his chin there as well, casually listening to the music and once more looking about the tavern.

There he was again, sitting in the seat Adam had vacated. He no longer held a drink in his hand but his brown eyes caught Adam’s eyes and steadfastly refused to release him. The chills and fire returned and his stomach started fluttering. Something else fluttered as well, attracting the attention of his dance partner. The red head whispered in his ear and Adam nodded even though he couldn’t recall what he was asked. He let his partner lead him off the dance floor and down a hallway. Adam’s eyes stayed drawn towards the main room and as his view narrowed, the brown haired man stayed in sight until Adam was tugged into a room and the door shut.

Pressed against the wall, Adam felt wet lips on his neck and fingers tugging at his jeans but he couldn’t tear his thoughts away from the man out there, the man who set his nerves alight with a mere gaze. He didn’t fit in with the crowd but he seemed to fit in with the place like a historic artifact. Adam’s new friend maneuvered him towards a sofa and pushed him down on his back before descending on him, yanking down his jeans and briefs to expose his hard cock. A hot mouth engulfed him as he closed his eyes, giving in to the real physical pleasures he was experiencing and erasing his imaginings.

The red head’s tongue was very talented, swirling around his head and lapping him like an ice cream cone. Hands snaked over Adam’s shoulders from behind, stroking his bare chest as they sought out his nipples, flittering and tugging them. Adam opened his eyes. The red head bobbed up and down as he swallowed him, a hand tight around his dick and the other caressing his sack. Then Adam’s eyes turned to the hands down his shirt – a second pair of hands – small and strong and white trimmed with lace. A cold breeze blew in his hair, fanning it onto his sweaty cheeks and forehead. A tongue traced the shell of his ear and Adam groaned, dropping his head to one side as it worked its way in, darting and tickling.

A soft rich voice with a slight Southern accent whispered into his soul. “Mine.”

That one word sent Adam into an explosive orgasm and he shot cum down the throat of his cock sucker. To his credit, the red head held tight, swallowing all of it. Thinking he had been the one to take the hot emo over the brink, he smiled in self satisfaction, wiping his lips.

Panting heavily, Adam eventually opened his heavy eyes and found it was just the two of them. The third man was gone.

As quickly as he could, Adam struggled to his feet, pulling up his clothes and heading for the door. He ignored the request for his phone number and made his way back to the bar, ordering a double. He must be loosing his mind. Adam consumed the bourbon in one gulp, eyes popping at the burn that churned in his stomach. He looked up to ask for another and saw the brown haired man behind the bar, offering an already filled tumbler. He was young and beautiful and his eyes bore into Adam’s soul. His lips slowly formed a smile and he mouthed the word, ‘mine’.

“Hey Adam, are you okay?”

He fell out of his seat when Drake clamped a hand on his shoulder. The blonde with his friend caught him before he hit the floor. Awkwardly, he got to his feet, embarrassed for acting like that, and looked behind the bar. The man was gone. Adam didn’t know what the hell was happening but he knew he had to get out of there.

“Drake, can I have your keys, I … I need to go home.”

“I guess but seriously, are you okay? You’re paler than usual.” He handed over the keys. “I can drive you if you want.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine. You … you stay and have fun.” Adam forced a smile in the blonde’s direction. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Without another word, Adam left.

 

\--*--

 

The clammy darkness hit him like a wet facecloth. Flashes streaked across the sky above the drooping trees and a low rumble vibrated in the distance. Grey closed in around him, blocking out the world. Anyone watching him from the tavern would think he were drunk as he teetered to the car. It wasn’t alcohol hazing his mind; it was the face of the brown haired man, the feel of his hands on his chest, the tongue in his ear, the claim uttered in hushed, demanding whispers. Adam reached the car and fell against it. He held onto the side mirror until the dizziness abated then got in. 

Slamming and locking the door, he rested his head on the steering wheel, clutching it so tight his knuckles turned white. He was going insane, he had to be, or else someone slipped something in his drink. Maybe Drake was right; maybe he shouldn’t be driving like this. Silence roared in his ears and he clamped his hands over them, rocking as his head filled to near explosion. As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Adam wiped his eyes and started the car. He checked the side mirrors and then the rear view mirror. Brown eyes looked back at him.

Adam screamed and spun around. He was alone in the car. Quickly checking around him, he hit the accelerator and tore out of the parking lot, desperate to leave the tavern and the specter behind.

 

\--*--

 

He sped down the road as fast as he dared. Within minutes of leaving the parking lot, the skies opened and buckets of water poured down. Adam was on a road that cut through a swamp, green slimy water on both sides of him, and the downpour made it churn like a bubbling cauldron. Adam felt like he was being boiled alive in the car. The windows had to stay up and the air conditioning quit on him. He was soaked in smelly sweat, concentrating on the road ahead. The windshield wipers barely kept up with the deluge. 

Adam reached an intersection, he stopped.

The GPS told him to turn right to continue on to New Orleans. He flicked the signal but he couldn’t bring himself to turn right. Every cell in his body wanted him to continue straight. He was new to the area, he had no idea what lay ahead but that was where his spirit wanted him to go.

So, in the middle of a colossal thunderstorm, in the middle of a swamp, in the middle of nowhere, instead of heading to sure safety, Adam chose the unknown. The car went forward and was swallowed up in the murky shadows.

 

\--*--

 

The swamp soon disappeared, leaving the narrow road surrounded by thick vegetation. The rain continued to pour and Adam leaned as far forward as he could, eyes pinned to the road ahead of him being obscured by the curtain of water. He rounded a tight curve and a man appeared before him, standing in the middle of the road. Adam spun the steering wheel, sending the car careening off the pavement into the underbrush and coming to a stop when he hit a tree head on. The air bag burst open in a puff of white smoke and Adam slammed face first into it, knocking himself out on impact.

He didn’t know how long he’d been unconscious but the bag had deflated. Slowly, as every muscle screamed, he undid his seatbelt and wiped his face. He couldn’t see his hand but it felt sticky. He looked for his phone; he needed help. Adam waited for a flash of lightning to illuminate it. The cell was on the floor on the passenger’s side. As he tipped sideways, reaching for it, he looked out the windshield and saw a man standing there, the man who’d been haunting him. He held out a hand, gesturing for Adam to follow him then the brown haired man turned and walked deeper into the bayou, vanishing.

Adam was torn. He was definitely hurt and lost and though help was a phone call away, he felt an undeniable urge to follow that man. His mind filled with the certainty that he’d find something he had been searching for all of his life. 

The temptation was too strong and leaving the car and phone behind without a second thought, he stepped into the storm, becoming instantly soaked.

Blindly, he ran into the bush, crying out, “Stop! Stop! Wait for me! Wait for me!”

 

\--*--

 

Branches whipped him, scratching his skin and ripping his clothes. Adam didn’t care. He’d stop to catch his breathe, looking frantically about. The face would appear to him then vanish and he’d follow. He was turned around and redirected and backtracked so many times he’d never find his car again even if he tried. Adam pushed through a clump of branches and fell into a clearing.

On his hands and knees, he arched his back and hung his head down, sucking in great gasps of air. The grass was dry beneath him as he stood on shaky legs. The sky was clear and sparkling with stars and a fragrant aroma drifted on the gentle warm breeze. Adam reached up to wipe his face and discovered lace at his wrist. To his shock and amazement he was now dressed just as the brown haired man had been. 

The click clack of wooden wheels and the whiny of horses drew his attention forward. Sitting majestically atop a small hill was a grand plantation house. It was two stories with large graceful pillars and a veranda that spanned the front of the light grey building. A circular driveway was full of carriages as their passengers got out at the front steps and walked into the house. Every window was lit up and dancing silhouettes could be seen in the first floor windows.

And there, standing like a vision on the veranda, was his brown haired man. He stood alone, gazing in Adam’s direction. Once more, he beckoned with his hand, then turned and walked inside. At once, Adam strode up the hill to the house. Guests greeted him with curtsies and tipped hats and he automatically reached up, discovering his own hat, and returned the greetings. He took the stairs two at a time and entered the past.

The place was full of revelers, an homage to Scarlett O’Hara and Rhett Butler, hoop skirted belles and dashing gentlemen. A servant appeared before Adam, offering a libation and he gratefully accepted. He walked out of the foyer into the parlor where a dance was taking place. It looked formal and fun at the same time. The music came from a small orchestra at the far end of the room. Adam found an empty space against the wall and claimed it as he continued the lookout for his mystery man.

The song ended and another started.

“May I have this dance?”

The drink was removed from Adam’s grip and replaced by a warm hand. There he was, right in front of Adam. His hair was indeed brown, earthy brown and tied back with a leather thong. A few hairs were loose, added a devil may care look to his otherwise immaculate appearance. The ruffles on his shirt caressed his throat and Adam desired to move them aside and replace them with his lips. He stood a few inches shorter than Adam but his presence towered over the mesmerized man. Adam squeezed his hand and nodded, unable to find his voice.

Adam had no clue how to attempt these antiquated dances but as soon as he took his place, it was as if he had been dancing them for years and he knew exactly what to do. The moves involved changing partners and neither man nor woman balked at the fact the two men were partnered. They all smiled; smiles that never went away.

When they met up once more, Adam finally asked, “What’s your name?”

As his partner carried on, his answer lingered in the space around Adam like a perfumed cloud.

“Kristopher.”

The dance finally ended and once more they were face to face. Kristopher accepted two more drinks from a passing servant. 

“Shall we enjoy these on the veranda; the air is much cooler outside.”

Without waiting for an answer, he headed towards a pair of open French doors with Adam close on his heels. They found an iron settee and took a seat. While the music and the voices accompanied them, there was no one with them. They were alone.

Adam took a sip then got down to business. “Have you been following me?”

Kristopher smiled. “You are the one in my home. It would seem you followed me.”

A smart ass. Adam liked that. 

“The tavern. What were you doing at the tavern tonight?”

“Enjoying a drink just as you were.”

“Do you always dress so formally for a casual Saturday night out?”

“Always.”

This wasn’t getting anywhere. Adam took another sip. A wave of warmth washed over his face. His tongue felt heavy.

“Was … were you touching me in … in that room?” 

Adam tugged at the ruffles gathered at his throat, suddenly feeling constricted. The music and voices started blending together and the scenery swayed gently.

He felt hands expertly undo the top of his shirt and then they slid around his neck, caressing and stroking. Adam closed his eyes and gave in to the touch, trying to distinguish Kristopher’s drawl through the growing noise in his head.

“I sensed you were out in the world this evening Adam. Across the miles, I was drawn to you, the urgency and desire to claim you.” A finger touched his lips. “For centuries I have been searching, hunting for lovers, taking what I wanted and leaving them spent and empty. But you, my love, you are different. There has been loneliness in my soul that needed filling and finally, you’ve come to me. Tonight, I will take you to my bed, possess you body and soul. And in the end, I will not leave, you will not leave. We will be together for eternity.”

Adam heard the words. The horror of what Kristopher was saying turned his insides to jelly, that somehow tonight he was going to, what, die? Yet, Kristopher also promised an eternity of happiness. Adam didn’t know whether to run for his life or give in to this hex but he really had no choice. Whatever he drank zapped any resistance he might have had and he was now at the mercy of his soon to be lover and master.

There was a click, or was it a snap. Two pairs of strong hands took Adam under the arms and dragged him away.

“Take him upstairs…to my bedroom.”

 

\--*--

 

Adam’s body was limp as he tried to maneuver the stairs. He tripped over his own feet but the strong hands held him up. Kristopher had vanished as far as Adam could tell. They slowly traveled down a long hallway lined with rooms. The doors were open and if he really focused his vision, Adam could see couples and trios naked on the beds, ravaging each other – men and women, women and women, men and men, a sexual blend of everyone.

Reaching the end of the hall, he was guided and half carried into a vast room dominated by a huge canopy bed. The two men brought him to the bed and helped him sit on the edge.

“Remove his boots and jacket, then leave us.”

The servants did as they were told and left. Adam tilted on the edge, grabbing the sheets to keep himself upright. His drugged eyes looked around at the beautiful, masculine room. Adam tried to take everything in but moving his head too much made him nauseous and whatever was going to happen, he didn’t want hurling to be part of it.

“I do believe you are the most beautiful being ever created,” Kristopher exclaimed.

Taking a deep breath, Adam slowly turned his head and found his seducer sitting by the lit fireplace in a wingback chair, legs crossed, his hands holding tight to the arms.

“N-no,” Adam answered weakly, trying not to imitate a bobblehead. 

“You underestimate your attraction.” Kristopher got up and stalked over to the bed, stopping in front of Adam. He insinuated his legs between Adam’s knees, cupping his cheek and holding his head still. “I can see into your soul my love, deep into the very core of your being. Your spirit sings with the joy of life and love and gentleness. That glory seeps through you and manifests itself into the vision before me.” 

Kristopher lifted Adam’s chin as he descended with his lips. Adam’s mouth was slack from the potion and willingly opened to Kristopher’s probing, insistent tongue. He tasted of alcohol and fog and mystery, each sucking kiss drawing the air out of his lungs until Adam panted. All strength left his body and he fell backwards onto the bed like a rag doll. Kristopher somehow removed Adam’s shirt and dragged him fully onto the bed, his head and upper body resting on a pile of pillows.

The action playing out before him seemed to be cloaked in a gauze veil. Adam watched Kristopher take of his own shirt and climb on the bottom of the bed, crawling like a cat up between Adam’s open legs until Kristopher straddled his hips. He took Adam by the wrists and lifted his arms above his head and their mouths met once more. Kristopher’s hard cock rubbed through the thin fabric of Adam’s britches, bringing his body to life despite the altered state he’d been put in. Kristopher’s hot mouth suckled Adam’s chin and his tongue trailed down his neck to his nipples. He caught Adam’s nipple in his teeth and tugged, rolling his tongue over the budding tip. Adam moaned and his body weakly arched, pushing himself deeper into the torturous mouth. Leaving the wet blossom exposed to the cold air, Kristopher attended to his other nipple, pleasing it in the same manner. Adam wanted to rake his fingers through Kristopher’s hair but he couldn’t lift his arms. He was helpless and in ecstasy.

Hands trailed all over his skin, lighting his nerves on fire, eventually settling at his waist. Kristopher sat on his heels and separated Adam from his remaining clothes. By now, Adam’s sight was gone and his seduction consisted of sounds and smells and touches. He felt his hard cock being engulfed in a hot mouth and being devoured hungrily. The sounds coming from his own mouth were a chorus of moans, groans, sighs and pleas – pleas never to stop. 

Adam felt his legs lift into the air and a vice grip take him by the hips. The burning head of Kristopher’s cock rested between his cheeks, against his entrance, pressing and teasing. Adam whimpered and clawed his fingers at the air. His lips refused to move but he forced out a few guttural words.

“K-K-K…now…now…”

Kristopher laughed, a ringing tone of happiness and success. He pressed his cock a little more into his prey, laughing more as Adam cried beneath him, begging to be fucked.

“You are mine Adam!” he declared in a booming voice, rattling the walls and shaking Adam to his core. Kristopher pushed in. “YOU...,” further, “ARE...,” further, “…. MINE!!”

Kristopher forced himself in until there was nowhere else to go, flesh smacking flesh. With each thrust, Adam’s body bucked and animal screams of pleasure tore from his closing throat. He might have reached orgasm, he wasn’t aware of anything but the joining of their bodies.

Suddenly, Adam’s body uncontrollably seized as Kristopher shot his seed deep into him. The darkness exploded into light and then everything stopped.

 

\--*--

 

When Drake couldn’t find Adam the next morning, he contacted the police. They told him they couldn’t officially declare him missing for 24 hours but since he was new to the area, their patrol cars would keep an eye out for Drake’s car in case he got lost.

Officers Carl and Jenkins surveyed their beat out in the bayou. The storm last night had brought down a lot of branches and washed out some sections of road. They slowly traveled down one of the backwater roads when they spotted a car smashed into a tree. They pulled over and investigated.

Any footprints had been washed away but they found a cell phone on the floor and what looked like blood on the deflated air bag. Carl, the senior officer, scrolled through the phone and determined who it belonged to. He called the station and was told a call had come in about that young man having gone missing.

“Jenkins, back in the car. We’ve got a missing man to find.”

Jenkins was new to the area and fresh out of the Academy. “Shouldn’t we look for clues?”

Carl sighed heavily as he climbed behind the wheel. “No need. I’m pretty sure I know where he is.”

 

\--*--

 

The police car maneuvered up the rutted dirt road to the plantation house hidden far off the main thoroughfare. They’d traveled several miles from the crash site and Jenkins couldn’t get a straight answer out of his veteran partner as to why they were here. How could these two places be connected?

The once grand estate was now a dilapidated relic of a bygone era. The grass was knee high and shutters hung onto the windows by single hinges. The paint had weathered into a smudged sickly grey and the elements had nearly sent it crashing in on itself.

Getting out of the car, Jenkins stared up at the house, goose bumps rising on his arms. “This place gives me the creeps. We’re not going in, are we?”

Carl popped the trunk and pulled out a couple of heavy blankets. “Second floor, back bedroom.”

“How…”

“Just go. The sooner we get him out of there the better….as if it would make any difference anyway.”

The veranda was littered with smashed boards that had once been nailed across the front door. No matter how many times the authorities tried to bar access to the house, someone…or something…always tore them off. They entered the foyer, full of dirt and cobwebs and debris. Jenkins fell in step behind Carl, stepping where the experienced officer stepped so he wouldn’t crash through the rotted staircase.

“Why the blankets?”

“Can’t get a stretcher up here. Last time they tried, two paramedics got their feet trapped. We’ll have to carry him down.”

“You seem so certain we’ll find this man here.”

“Call it experience; this is not the first time.”

They stomped down the hallway to the back room. Carl stopped and Jenkins kept going. 

The younger officer stopped short and a hand flew to his mouth. “God Almighty.”

They found Adam naked on a broken bed. Dried blood marred the side of his face and his body was covered in scratches. He wasn’t moving though his blue eyes were open, unblinking, and a faint smile graced his beautiful face. 

Carl moved past his colleague and covered Adam with one of the blankets. He looked towards the clothes discarded on the floor. “Check for a wallet. We need a positive ID but I think we’ve got him.”

Jenkins sifted through the wet, torn clothes and then found his wallet. “Adam Lambert.”

“That’s him.” Carl looked at the young man and shook his head. “What a waste and there isn’t a damn thing we could have done to prevent it.” He reached out and rested his hand over the unblinking eyes to close the lids. Just as his warm hand made contact with the cold flesh, Adam’s body bucked and he sucked in great gasps of air. Carl jumped back, sending himself and Jenkins crashing to the floor. “Holy shit! I thought he was dead…he should be dead…they’ve all been dead before!”

“Th-this is too freaky. I’m getting the hell out of here,” Jenkins declared, scrambling to his feet.

Carl caught him by the shirt. “Not before we help this poor kid. Grab his clothes and give me a hand.”

“Won’t we disturb evidence if we move him?”

“Believe me when I tell you there’s no evidence to be found. There never has been.”

Jenkins stopped short as he collected Adam’s things. “How many times has this happened?”

“A dozen times over the centuries but he’s the first to come out of it alive.”

Carl wrapped Adam in the blanket. He was bucking anymore and his eyes had closed but he was whimpering and tossing his head about as if in the grip of fever. They piled his clothes on top of him and then with one officer holding his legs and the other catching him under the arms, they carefully carried him out.

Going down the stairs was tricky. “You feel like we’re being watched?” Jenkins asked nervously.

“I’m sure we are.”

They picked up the pace and soon they were on the lawn. Jenkins turned all motherly and sat on the ground cradling Adam in his arms – even though Adam had a few years on him. Jenkins rocked him as Adam called out over and over, “Kristopher …. Kristopher …. Kristopher…”

Carl got on the radio. “Hey, it’s Carl. We’ve found Adam Lambert….can you send an ambulance to the old Allen Plantation….yeah, you heard me right, the curse has taken another one…no, he’s alive….I know, I know….thing is, his body may be alive but I don’t think his sanity has survived….”

 

\--*--

 

The two young men stood on the veranda, watching the melodrama playing out on the lawn.

“Regrets?”

“I … I don’t know what I’m feeling right now, except that I’m where I want to be.”

Adam reached out, taking Kristopher’s hand and bringing it up to his lips, kissing his palm. A groom came around from the stables with two chestnut stallions.

“I’ve never ridden a horse before. Are you sure it’s safe?”

“As safe as driving a car.”

Adam half laughed. “That didn’t work out too well for me did it?”

Kristopher pulled him into an embrace and a tender kiss. “I’ll take care of you my love…forever.”

They hurried down the stairs and after a few rough attempts, Adam got himself into the saddle. Kristopher took his reins and the horses headed down the road. An ambulance came their way and passed right through them. Adam looked back at the growing activity around his body and then at Kristopher.

Yes, this is where he was meant to be.

The End.


End file.
